Man of Steel II Batman Vs Superman
by Fictionstv
Summary: The military contracts with Bruce Wayne and Lex Luther to track the movements of Superman while developing a radioactive Kryptonite weapon. Superman is crushed by guilt from the events of Man of Steel and Kara aka Supergirl is working for the Russians.


**Man of Steel II **

**Batman Vs Superman **

By Empirestv

General Swanwick, Major Farris, and some MP soldiers walked into Wayne tower and approached the secretary's desk. "I need to see Mr. Wayne," the General said gruffly.

"I'll let him know you're coming," she said nervously.

The military men exited the elevator and approached Bruce Wayne's office. Bruce sat back in his chair as if expecting the military to eventually come by. "Right this way Sir," Bruce's secretary led the General inside.

"Can I help you Sir?" Bruce asked respectfully standing up to meet the General.

"We have some issues to discuss Mr. Wayne. In private," General Swanwick said.

Bruce nodded. The Major and the MPs left the office leaving the two alone. "Take a seat," Bruce offered.

The two sat down facing each other. "We have had trouble tracking the location of the alien, Superman. He can see our surveillance drone and let's just say the last drone was destroyed right in front of me. We need your help," Gen. Swanwick said.

"I wish I could help," Bruce said thoughtfully. "If the military can't track him how do you expect me to?"

The General gave Bruce an uncomfortable look. "We know you are the Batman," he whispered. "We have facial recognition software. We've known you were the Batman for some time now."

Bruce simply stared at the General not confirming or denying it. "We know you have special skills. You can do things outside the law. We know that the alien is living amongst us using a hidden identity. We need you to track him down so we know where the alien is at all times," the General continued.

Bruce smiled. "Even if what you say is true why would I help you?"

"When the aliens came to Earth they killed a dozen of my men and tens of thousands of people in Metropolis. The only way to stop them was to use their own technology against them but that technology is gone now. We have no way to control or stop the alien if he turns on us. We know your parents were killed by a gunman. How many children have lost their parents in Metropolis?" General Swanwick said.

Bruce knew the General was right. Ever since he had been Batman he may have saved a handful of people here and there but the fight between the aliens had killed so many people. "I don't know about this Batman thing you speak of, but I will help you," Bruce said finally.

"That's what I wanted to hear," the General said pleased.

The two stood up to shake hands. "We're working with Lex Corp. to see whether wreckage from the alien ships can be weaponized. Our theory is that only elements from the alien ship can hurt him and if made radioactive could be lethal."

"Sounds like interesting work. I may have to give Mr. Luther a call," Bruce said.

"There is one last thing. We know there is a second alien believed to be in Russia. We see this as a serious national security threat," Gen. Swanwick said.

Bruce nodded understanding the seriousness of the situation. "I'll be in touch."

* * *

Mr. Lex Luther took to the podium behind a ruined skyscraper in Metropolis. Before him were a number of reporters, politicians, and community organizers waiting to hear what he had to say. "Since the alien attack on our great city, Lex Corp. has begun plans to rebuild Metropolis. We have the land rights, the construction contracts, and we're ready to build. Where I stand will be a new and improved Lex Tower providing jobs and financial services to the people of Metropolis," Lex said.

"Why did you start buying real estate in Metropolis right after the attack?" Lois asked.

"Well, Lois, we knew we were the best company to rebuild Metropolis and by buying that real estate we saved a great many business leaders from bankruptcy," Lex replied.

"What of the no-bid contracts to rebuild the city?" Clark asked.

"Clark is it?" Lex guessed. "The state of New York and Washington know that if we went into a bidding war the city would be rebuilt by the lowest bidder. It would also take time and the lawyers would get involved. We are the best company to rebuild Metropolis and we need to start rebuilding now," Lex said.

Lex then shook hands with some politicians and business leaders as he headed towards his limo. Clark gave Luther a curious look not sure what to make of him. "I don't trust him," Lois said as he drove away.

"I don't think you trust anyone Lois," Clark joked.

Inside his limo, he received a telephone call. "Mr. Wayne would like to speak with you," the secretary said.

"I'll take his call at the office," Lex agreed.

* * *

At the same time it was a cold evening in Moscow. A Russian General escorted a blond woman to a military intelligence facility. Inside were a few dozen Russian intelligence analysts looking at screens. "I am happy you could come," another Russian General said.

"Happy to help," the woman said.

Away from the analysts Russia's best military intelligence sat at a conference table. "You have explained to us what had occurred in Metropolis. The Americans have recovered material from the Kryptonian wreckage. Can they weaponize it?"

"Yes, Kryptonian metal is the only substance that can actually hurt me. It can penetrate any armor and its melting point would require intense nuclear energy," Kara said.

"Can it be made radioactive?"

"It can. I don't think even I could withstand it," she said.

"As a matter of national security we cannot allow the Americans to have this technology."

"It has always been our nation's policy that I be used purely for defensive purposes," Kara reminded them.

"Of course, but things have changed. This other alien wears the same seal as you. A distant relative perhaps?"

"We come from the same clan, but I was born 20,000 years before he was," she said.

"It was a mistake to not recover the ship in Canada," a Russian general muttered.

"If we had it would have meant war," another said.

"I will discover where they have put the wreckage and will try to recover it," Kara volunteered.

"What is the difference between you and him?"

"I was genetically modified to be a scientist, an explorer. This Superman was born naturally but he contains within his cells the genetic codes of every Kryptonian. If he manages to mate with a human there will be more of him," Kara warned.

* * *

Clark and Lois went to dinner together after work. "I don't really know what to get," Clark said sheepishly.

Lois shook her head in amusement. "How are you liking Metropolis?"

"I like it very much Lois. It's not like home though," Clark said.

"Perry thinks you're perfect. You cover any kind of story he sends you out to do," Lois remarked.

"I find it easy. I used to be a fisherman in the Arctic and worked at bars," Clark smiled.

"Did you have any girlfriends up north?" Lois asked curiously.

"I had one but I couldn't stay with her. I couldn't stay in one place for very long.

"But now things are different?"

"I think so," Clark smiled.

* * *

The two walked down the street together. Suddenly a man held a gun against them. "Give over the purse," he demanded.

"That gun isn't going to help you," Lois smirked.

"I think we should do as the man says," Clark interjected.

"Why should I?" Lois objected.

"I'm not playing around," he said and fired a round. Clark quickly blocked the round with his hand and then punched the man to the chest. The man's ribs were immediately cracked and as he hit the wall the force fractured his skull, broke his back and hip, and shattered his shoulders. The man went down to the ground stunned.

"I didn't mean to," Clark muttered.

"He needs an ambulance," Lois said looking him over.

* * *

Bruce walked into Lex's office and was welcomed by a pleased Lex Luther. The two shook hands and closed the door behind them. "I know you have the alien metal and that you plan to weaponize it," Bruce said.

"We have samples of the metal to see if it is harmful to the environment and to people before we rebuild," Lex admitted.

Bruce smiled at the denial. "I have been asked to track down the alien's identity. He's likely to still be in Metropolis."

"What gives you that idea?" Lex asked.

Bruce showed Lex an Ipad with video footage. "This was taken at the Metropolis train station," Bruce explained.

Lex saw Superman break General Zod's neck and was then comforted by Lois. "This woman is Lois Lane, a reporter at the Daily Planet. She leaked information about the alien on the Internet," Bruce said.

"So, there's a relationship between them," Lex considered.

"The attack in Smallville, Kansas wasn't a coincidence. Why would the aliens attack in the middle of nowhere? It doesn't make sense. The alien was probably raised in this town. I have newspapers of a boy that saved a school bus filled with children in the same town," Bruce continued.

"You've done your homework Mr. Wayne. What does that have to do with our business?" Lex asked.

"I think we both want to know who Superman is and what he is capable of. I know you lost a lot of employees from the attack," Bruce said.

Lex looked down in grief. "That's true but I don't think it would be wise for me to publicly state I want the alien dead. Not yet anyway."

"I don't want to kill the alien either. I just want to know where he is at all times," Bruce said. "And if necessary find a way to stop him if he turns on us."

Lex nodded in understanding. "We do have some of the alien wreckage and we are working with the military to weaponize it. We believe we can make it radioactive by bombarding the metal with the particle accelerator at CERN. I don't approve of it being used in modern warfare against humans. I have told General Swanwick that I will only participate if it means it will only be used against the alien," Lex revealed.

"The problem is the delivery system. The alien can out fly our missiles," Lex said.

"I know how to handle that," Bruce said.

Lex shrugged. "I need an excuse to stay in Metropolis. I would like to help you rebuild Metropolis," Bruce offered.

"Now you're talking my language," Lex smiled.

* * *

Clark stayed at the hospital dwelling on the confrontation. A police guard was always present to supervise the robber in case he woke up. The man was bandaged up and broken. "His name was John Corben. Do you know him?" the police officer asked.

"No," Clark shook his head.

"What we think happen is the wall collapsed behind him causing most of his injuries. You fought him in self-defense," the officer said.

Clark didn't feel any better by that. "As a police officer do you ever feel the weight of the responsibility with having a weapon?"

"Sure, I do. Some more than others," he said. "I knew a cop that shot and killed a man in self-defense. He's been haunted by it ever since."

"What did he do to cope?" Clark asked.

"Well, he quit," the officer said.

* * *

A man in black walked into the broken Ihop in Smallville. There was some construction work still to be done on the windows and floor. The man looked around surprised by the devastation. "A table for one?" the waiter asked.

"My name's Richard Grayson. Have you seen this man before?" he said showing a picture of Superman's face.

"Of course, he's all over the news," he said.

"I mean in regular clothes. Did he go to school here?" Grayson asked.

The waiter stared at Grayson. "Yeah, I knew him."

"Is it Clark Kent?" Grayson pressed.

"Yeah, is he in some kind of trouble?"

"No, I just wanted to ask him some questions."

"He's not here anymore," the waiter told him. "But his mother still lives right outside of town."

"Thanks," Grayson said leaving.

Grayson drove his motorcycle to the Kent's residence. He saw a direct line of destruction from the town's gas station to the house. Looking at the map he saw farm silos destroyed directly from the farm house. Upon arriving at the Kent residence he saw a large hole in the roof of the house. Grayson looked around to see if anyone was around. Martha Kent was apparently not home.

Grayson put surveillance bugs around the house and then worked the lock so he could go inside. Looking around he found nothing out of the ordinary. He placed bugs inside the house and then left the residence. A distance away he called a secure line to Bruce.

"The identity of the alien is Clark Kent. I have his mother's home bugged. His father is deceased," Grayson reported.

"Good work. Come back to Metropolis," Bruce ordered.

"Clark Kent is one of the Daily Planet's reporters," Alfred said from his computer.

Bruce pondered the information. Lois and Superman knew each other and were now working together at the Daily Planet. Bruce looked at a screen shot of Clark Kent and then looked at Superman. The computer did facial recognition and found a match.

"He still has an advantage over you Sir," Alfred said.

"How's that?" Bruce asked.

"He can disappear and take on a different name. You can't Sir," Alfred reminded him.

"That's true but I have people that work for me that don't have names," Bruce said.

"Should we inform Mr. Luther?" Alfred asked.

"No, not just yet," Bruce said.

* * *

Lex handed over a secure metal case to General Swanwick. "A small sample of what Lex Corp. can do," Lex said giving it over.

"Your government appreciates your service Mr. Luther," General Swanwick said as a soldier accepted the case.

As the General left, Lex received a call. "The patient is ready for you."

"I'll be right there."

Lex's people came down on the hospital once John Corben was legally dead. He had no relatives to collect the body, so Lex's people took him. Lex then hired out doctors to perform the surgery. His limbs were replaced with prosthetics from the Kryptonian metal. His damaged heart was replaced with an artificial heart, electrodes were placed in his brain, and then finally Lex placed he radioactive metal in his chest.

"The radiation will kill his cells within a week," the doctor warned Lex.

"That's all the time I need," Lex replied.

* * *

Bruce met with General Swanwick in civilian clothes at a café. "I have turned every cell phone in Metropolis into a sonar. Using cell phones I can locate any person in the city," Bruce told him.

"Like a bat," the General smiled.

Bruce nodded at the reference. "I have developed a tracking device that camouflages once it touches a surface. If I can get close enough I can put the device on his suit and he won't know it," Bruce said.

"Granted you can get it on him without him knowing," the General said doubtfully.

"This isn't a perfect science General. There is always going to be a risk," Bruce said.

"Do you have the identity of the alien yet?" the General asked.

"Not yet," Bruce lied.

* * *

Clark Kent went to visit his mother and at the same time Bruce listened in. "In Metropolis a man pulled a gun on Lois and me," Clark told her.

"What did you do?" Martha asked concerned.

"I punched him and now he's brain dead," Clark said.

"It was self-defense Clark," Martha assured him.

"Self-defense? I can't be killed by a bullet," he doubted.

"No, but Lois can. You didn't break Zod's neck because he could kill you. You did it to save others," Martha told him.

"Sometimes I think I do more harm than good," Clark said.

"If not for you the whole world would have been destroyed. No one expects you to do everything."

"I think I put Lois in danger. Maybe I should leave Metropolis," Clark said.

Bruce listened intently as he heard the conversation. He looked at a picture of his parents and felt himself conflicted. "He sounds more human than you Master Bruce," Alfred joked.

Bruce didn't crack a smile.

* * *

At night, a fast moving object crashed into a secure military facility. The army soldiers immediately took up arms as they heard the crash. There was a crater as Kara landed. Her red boots stepped out of the crater towards the soldiers. She wore a red skirt, and her top was a blue armor with a red cape attached to her shoulders. An S crest was on her chest.

Immediately army soldiers fired on her but the bullets deflected off her uniform and skin. She quickly smacked each one of the soldiers down individually within a second. Other soldiers came out with more powerful weapons. Grenade bullets exploded around her but she was not harmed. She swatted them down easily. Using her X-Ray vision she scanned the facility. Finding her target, she sped through the halls. Kara punched open the door and looked around.

Army soldiers engaged Kara to protect General Swanwick. They were immediately swatted down. Major Farris fired on Kara without result. Kara took her by the collar and threw her aside. General Swanwick opened the case and stared Kara down.

"You confirm everything we thought about your kind," the General said.

"You've been telling scary stories about my people for a long time General," Kara said with a Russian accent.

Kara went towards the case and suddenly felt sick. The General backed away as Kara fell to her knees and started coughing up blood. She knew she was in trouble as more soldiers approached. Kara punched the General away. It hurt but was not a lethal blow. She then slowly walked away from the radioactive Kryptonite. The soldiers engaged Kara blasting her with bullets. This time the bullets started hurting her bruising her skin. Kara struggled to distance herself but once she was strong enough she flew out of the facility.

The General fell sick from the radioactive metal as well. He quickly closed the case. "Are you alright Sir?" a soldier asked him.

"Get me to a phone," the General said as he was helped up. "Secure the facility."

F-35 fighter jets raced after Kara. "Permission to engage?" the Commander Jordan asked.

"Permission granted," General Swanwick ordered.

The fighters locked onto Kara and fired missiles at her. Kara dodged the missiles but they were not designed to hit her. The missiles exploded near her creating bright flashes of light and sound. Kara was overwhelmed with the light and sound with her super senses. The fighters then launched a second round of missiles. Kara was flying blindly as she was hit. The explosion threw her to the ground a distance away.

In the darkness, the fighters lost track of her. "We lost it," they said.

"Return to base," General Swanwick ordered.

Kara was bleeding and hurt from the attacks. She slowly walked across the field hoping to not be noticed. She was suddenly hit with an explosion that knocked her to the ground. The black stealth jet flew off into the distance. A black figure approached Kara and hit her with a sonic wave. The intense sound caused her ears to bleed. The figure cautiously got closer and grabbed her by the arm sending powerful electricity through her. Kara cried out in pain and punched the figure away.

Batman loaded up a punch and hit Kara with powerful force. Kara tried to leap up, but Batman hit her with a net gun keeping her in place. Kara sliced the net with her laser vision but Batman was on her forcing her down by the shoulders. He quickly hit her with gas. Kara started coughing and fell to the ground as the radioactive Kryptonite got into her system.

"Who do you work for?" Batman demanded.

"I know who you are. You won't kill me," she said.

"Are you so certain I'm the same man?" Batman asked.

Kara stared at Batman but her X-Ray vision wasn't working due to her weakness. Batman quickly placed hand cuffs made of Kryptonite on her hands. Kara struggled against the alien metal but then Batman placed a green collar around her neck. Kara fell to the ground as she could barely breathe. Spotlights suddenly beamed on them. Army trucks rushed onto the scene with General Swanwick among them.

"Good work Batman. We can take over from here," the General complimented.

Batman nodded without saying a word. Army soldiers kept their guns on Kara while the case with radioactive Kryptonite was placed near her. "Oh, and one last thing Batman…," General Swanwick turned but Batman was already gone.

* * *

"Wake him up," Lex ordered.

In the medial lab, John Corben was fed an electrical current into his brain. He suddenly woke up but wasn't aware what happened to him. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You are in a medical facility at Lex Corp. You were brain dead but I have a new purpose for you," Lex told him.

"What purpose is that?" John wondered.

"I want you to kill Superman."

* * *

General Swanwick sat across from Kara. She had constraints on her hands and feet, was rooted down to the floor, and had a radioactive Kryptonite piece around her neck. For good measure, a case with a larger stone was in front of her. A canon was placed behind the General to hit Kara with a Kryptonite bullet if she tried anything.

Kara looked as if she had the flu. Her face looked sickly and she tensed up in pain every so often. She looked as if she could barely lift her head.

"I hope you realize the seriousness of your situation. What is your name?"

"Kara-Zorel," Kara answered.

"Are you related to Kal-el, the one they call Superman?"

"A distant cousin."

"When did you come to this planet?"

"It was 20,000 years ago, but I was in hibernation up until 30 years ago. We don't age like you humans do," she said.

"I can't help but notice your Russian accent. Do you work for the Russian government?"

Kara said nothing. "Your silence indicates to me that the Russian government is aware of you and may have directed this attack. That would make the Russian government accountable for this attack and thus an act of war," General Swanwick told her.

"I don't work for them," Kara lied.

"So, your kind can lie," the General smiled amused.

Kara glared at the General. "This is just a theory but when you awoke from hibernation you came into contact with the Soviets in the Arctic, maybe a Soviet submarine. If that is the case our entire nuclear deterrent strategy was compromised," the General realized.

Kara merely smiled. "You think you're safe," she mocked.

"Why didn't you join General Zod when you had the chance?"

"It wasn't my business," she said.

"If Zod had been successful you would suffer under the new atmosphere," the General pointed out.

"I can adapt. I will adapt against this new weapon you managed to scrap together," she said.

The General wasn't sure if that was true. He considered killing her but that would require a decision from the President. He wasn't going to torture her either. For the moment all he could do would be to detain her.

The General stepped out of the room. A scientist and Major Farris were present. "These high radiation levels could kill her," the scientist warned.

"If she is allowed to go free she could kill all of us. Just a handful of them killed tens of thousands of people," General Swanwick argued.

"Do we have the authority to kill her?" Major Farris asked.

"I will speak with the President on this matter," the General said.

* * *

"Lois, get in here!" Perry said rudely.

"Yes," Lois said annoyed.

"Where's Kent. He has been absent without leave for weeks," Perry said.

"He must have family trouble back home," Lois guessed.

"No phone call, no email, not even a request for a leave of absence," Perry said scornfully.

Lois had no excuse for it. "You were the one that recommended him. While he was here he did excellent work, but he's not here now. Is there something you're not telling me?" Perry asked.

Lois hesitated but then closed the door. "He's Superman," she said finally.

"You serious?" Perry asked skeptically. "That is the worst excuse I have ever heard from you."

"It's true. Don't you see the resemblance? He does great reporting because he can be anywhere in the world without a plane ticket. He can go to war zones without risking his life. Just imagine the possibilities," Lois said.

Perry stared at a photo of Clark and then Superman. "I should have known," Perry realized. "I should fire you for not telling me."

Lois sighed. "If this came out the Daily Planet is ruined. Half this city hates him," Perry said. Perry stared at the photo in contemplation. Superman saved the world. I would be dead if not for Superman," Perry said softly.

"I want him back at his desk by next week," Perry demanded.

"Thanks Chief," Lois smiled meekly as she walked out of his office.

Lois went back to her desk and took a phone call. "Tell Superman the army has his cousin," Major Farris told her and then hung up.

* * *

Lois went up to the Kent's residence. She found Clark working on repairing the house in his Royals t-shirt. "You haven't shown up to the work," she observed.

He gave her a pained look. "I can't go back Lois. I don't belong there. Not after all the people that died because of me," he said.

"It wasn't your fault. It was Zod," Lois pointed out.

"Maybe I could have lured him away from the city. Maybe I should have destroyed the ship in Metropolis first," Clark said.

"You saved the planet Clark. We're all alive because of you," Lois told him.

"No Lois, I activated the homing beacon on that ship that lured Zod to Earth. It wasn't intentional but if it weren't for me Zod would never have found Earth," Clark revealed.

Lois gave him a frustrated look but there was no denying. "With my hearing I could hear the screams of countless people as the buildings fell around us. I wouldn't tell my mother this, but I think I can reach the sun on my own," Clark said looking up into the sky.

"Clark, you can't talk like that. You have a cousin here on Earth," Lois revealed.

"What?" Clark asked.

"Your cousin is in military custody," Lois told him.

"How?" Clark wondered.

"I don't know but they found a way. Your cousin could be like Zod or maybe like you. You have to find out," Lois pressed him.

Clark considered the thought. He did recall one of the empty capsules in the ship while everyone else had died. "Wait a moment Lois. I'll fly you back to Metropolis," Clark said cracking a sad smile.

* * *

Major Farris walked towards Kara's holding cell. "I will be interrogating the alien," she said.

"We are under strict orders to not allow anyone inside unless approved by the General ma'am," the MPs said respectfully.

Farris smiled and then suddenly the two soldiers were annihilated in a blinding red light. She then calmly went inside the room. "We girls have to stick together," Farris said as she approached Kara. She touched the radioactive stone in the case; it glowed slightly red in her hands.

Kara stared at her confused. "I know that you work for the Russians. Time has not been kind to what used to be the great Soviet navy. Perhaps we should balance the scales," Farris suggested.

"Yes, the nations should be balanced," Kara agreed.

"Go to the naval shipyard and destroy the American fleet," she told her.

Farris then removed Kara's restraints and removed the Kryptonite from her neck. She then closed the case. Kara's strength immediately started to return to her. Kara grabbed Farris by the throat lifting her off the ground. She merely smiled at her. Kara dropped her with a confused expression on her face. She then blasted off the ground tearing through the ceiling.

Kara sped across the countryside to the Atlantic coast. She reached the Atlantic fleet before fighters could be scrambled. She shot towards an Aircraft carrier blasting through its hull. She exited the ship at the bottom allowing a flood of water to come in. She then targeted the deck blasting it with laser fire. Several jets exploded before the pilots could reach them.

Kara then turned to the other ships. Using her laser vision she torched each of the ships. Fighters eventually reached the scene and engaged Kara. She quickly sliced into their fuel tanks; the pilots ejected before the jets exploded. One fighter managed to dodge her laser fire and fired a stream of bullets against her. Kara shielded her face as she was pounded with bullets. A missile suddenly exploded next to her stunning her.

Kara glared at the jet and went straight for it. The jet retreated taking Kara away from the rest of the fleet. Just as Kara was about to catch up to the jet, another object hit her. Superman punched her hard sending her into a rock formation. Kara got back onto her feet and saw Superman in front of her.

She fired her laser vision at him blinding him. She then kicked him high into the air. Before Superman realized what was happening Kara smacked him back down to the ground. Kara sped across the ground and hit Superman with coordinated punches and kicks. Superman backed away and watched as Kara sped towards him. He closed his eyes and lowered his arms. Kara punched and kicked him in quick succession forcing his feet to drag across the ground. Still, he did not defend himself. Kara continued her assault but then realized he wasn't going to defend himself. She backed off to study him.

"You are of the same clan as myself. Who is your father?" she demanded.

"Jor-el, he sent me here because our planet had been destroyed," Superman said.

"Krypton destroyed?" she doubted.

"That is why the others came, to create a new Krypton," Superman explained.

"I must go back to Moscow where I belong," she said about to take off.

"What about everything you have done?" Superman demanded.

"I am not myself. I need time to recover," Kara said. Meanwhile American fighters were on their way to engage Kara.

"If you value their lives you won't stop me," Kara said coldly.

Superman did nothing as Kara shot up into the sky and flew to the East.

* * *

General Swanwick was furious. "I want to know how she escaped," he demanded of Major Farris and his officers.

"It is possible she adapted to the radioactive Kryptonite," the scientist suggested.

"I saw her worsen every day. She was not adapting to it," General Swanwick rejected.

"She was under Russian orders. No doubt she's now in Moscow. The Russians must pay for this," Major Farris said.

"I must take responsibility for this and submit my resignation. Our mission here has ended," General Swanwick told them.

* * *

Clark entered the office greeting Lois as he did. "Mr. Kent," Perry said as he came by. "I hope whatever you had to do back home is finished," he said giving a nod to Lois.

"Yes Sir," Clark said awkwardly.

"I want you on this story on the second alien, this Super girl," Perry said.

"I'm not sure she's a girl," Clark corrected.

"I'll approve the headlines Mr. Kent, you write the stories," Perry said walking away.

John Corben walked into the news room and spotted Lois at her desk. "You're coming with me," he told her.

"Excuse me?" Clark asked confused.

John Corben knocked Clark aside actually stunning him and took Lois away. "Get security!" a co-worker yelled.

Clark got to his feet surprised by the force of the blow. It was the same man that tried to rob them before, but he was supposed to be dead. John Corben dragged Lois outside. Security pulled their guns out but couldn't risk shooting Lois.

"What do you want?" Lois shouted at him.

"I want Superman and you'll help me get to him," he said.

As expected, Superman suddenly slammed down on the pavement. "Let her go," he ordered.

John Corben released Lois no longer in need of her. "You look familiar," John smirked.

"Give yourself up peacefully," Superman told him.

"Not a chance," John said charging Superman.

Superman waited for the strike not realizing its potential. John hit him with full force stunning him. John continued to punch at Superman throwing him against a car. "If you won't defend yourself I will kill some of the people here," John said as he picked up a car.

Superman got to his feet and rushed John punching him back. The car in his arms fell to the ground with a thud. Civilians and police backed away as the fight continued. "Stay back," Superman told them.

John went for another strike hitting Superman with a succession of punches to the midsection and face. John suddenly slammed his head on Superman's forehead causing a bleeding cut to the eye. Superman didn't understand how a human could have so much power. He X-Rayed John and saw extensive cybernetics underneath his skin. Superman then collapsed as he felt the radioactive Kryptonite affect him.

Lex Luther watched from his video screen through John's eyes as he began to beat Superman. John continued the assault savagely beating Superman who could only give small resistance. The crowd watched in stunned amazement as John was about to kill a bloodied Superman.

Gas suddenly exploded around John blinding both him and Lex. Batman punched John to the face tilting his head. He then punched and kicked John to the midsection with little effect. John punched Batman away cracking his chest armor. "Who are you supposed to be?" Batman asked John.

"Call me Metallo," John smiled.

Batman got back on his bike and fired at Metallo. The blasts chewed off some of his fake skin revealing metal underneath. Metallo's face was half metal half fake skin as his body burned. John rushed Batman punching him off the bike and then throwing the bike down the street like it was a toy. Batman threw a thin line around Metallo's arms but he easily snapped them off.

In desperation Batman sent more gas balls onto the ground. Metallo switched vision scanners and punched Batman in quick succession. As the gas faded, Batman fell to the ground defeated. Superman tried to get back to his feet but was immediately punched down. The Metropolis police and public watched unsure of what to do.

Lois finally intervened trying to take hold of Metallo's arm before he could swing again. Metallo easily threw her off. Superman attempted to crawl away pathetically as he bled from the mouth and looked sickly from the Kryptonite.

"This is what he deserves for what he did to Metropolis," Metello said to the crowd.

Some in the crowd shouted in agreement as Metallo continued to send deadly rays on Superman. Some of the cops put their weapons back into their holsters. "You have been abandoned by the city Superman," Metallo told him.

"You're going to die in the streets," Metallo added.

Suddenly a piece of pavement was flung at Metallo titling his head. Metallo looked around at the source. Some of the people of Metropolis started flinging debris at Metallo. "Leave him alone," one shouted.

Lois stared in surprise as the crowd marched against Metallo with whatever they could find. Metallo dragged Superman with him as he was backed into a corner. The police unloaded on him blasting him with bullet fire. The bullets deflected off his metal skin tearing into the fake skin. Lex Luther watched with alarm as the people crowded around.

"You fools!" Metallo said swinging his arms at the people.

Several people were thrown aside. Metallo quickly dispatched the police and threw police cars aside. Superman got to his knees and looked around; Batman was already gone. A rope suddenly descended down towards Superman with roaring helicopter blades above. Superman weakly took the rope and ascended into the air. The Batcopter took Superman higher into the air where they both disappeared into the night.

Metallo shouted at the crowd as he pushed them away but also managed to escape. Lex Luther turned off the video screen disappointed.

* * *

The President, members of his cabinet, and the Joint Chiefs considered what had been done in recent events. General Swanwick was invited to attend the briefing. "Gentlemen, as I see it this was an act of war against the United States by Russia," the President said.

"I believe the Russians sent the alien to attack our facility because they became aware that we possess the Kryptonite metal," General Swanwick said.

"No doubt someone from your department leaked it," a General accused.

"There is no evidence to support a leak by any of my men," Gen. Swanwick said defensively.

"Even if their mission was merely infiltration, the alien destroyed an entire American fleet," the Secretary of Defense reminded them.

"I will demand that the Russians hand over the alien, so she can stand trial. If they refuse we must prepare for war," the President ordered.

* * *

Kara dressed in a Russian military uniform was escorted to speak privately with the President and the Russian military command. "I was tortured with a radioactive form of Kryptonite. It is able to reduce our powers and cause death. I was then manipulated into destroying the American fleet," she said.

"By whom?"

"Major Farris, one of the aides to General Swanwick. She has powers of some kind. I saw her annihilate two men in front of me," Kara said.

"The Americans will not believe us. We have already detected military movement for war. They want Kara to stand trial or they will go to war."

"The Americans would not dare go to war with a nuclear power."

"The American people are irrational and will demand their leaders seek retribution for this," the President said softly.

"Are you saying we should turn Kara over to Americans where they will torture and kill her?"

"I will hand myself over if it will save Russia from war," Kara volunteered solemnly.

"Kara and I go way back to the times of the Soviet Union. I was only an intelligence officer then but when we found her our leader Gorbachev knew she would be valuable in defending the homeland. I will never give her over to the Americans," the President said.

The President then turned to Kara. "Will you defend the homeland if it comes to war?"

"I will Mr. President."

* * *

The Batcopter descended into a cave. A weakened Superman struggled to get to his feet. Batman emerged from the Batcopter and walked off into the shadows. "I know who you are Clark Kent," Bruce Wayne said walked towards him.

"You are the…," Superman looked around.

"The one you were fighting gave Tim some trouble," Bruce remarked.

"I don't understand," Superman admitted.

"The metal from your home planet makes up the ships that came to Earth. Some of the wreckage was left behind and collected to see if it could be weaponized. In its usual form the metal is the strongest substance on Earth but when it is made radioactive it is deadly to your kind," Bruce explained.

"How do you know about me?" Superman asked.

Bruce decided not to answer. "Your cousin is in Moscow," Bruce said viewing a screen of the globe. "The nations are preparing for war, nuclear war."

"I have to stop it," Superman said looking at the globe.

"Our first priority is dealing with John Corben. He was recruited by Lex Corp. to assassinate you. His body is encased in Kryptonite metal and inside his chest is a radioactive piece. The radiation is slowly eating away his brain. He could become dangerous," Bruce said.

"I can't beat him as I am," Superman said.

"I have developed a suit that should protect you from the radiation. It only comes in black though," Bruce smirked.

* * *

Metallo headed back to Lex Luther's lab. The doctors and engineers immediately went to work repair his fake skin. Lex gave him a displeased look as he entered the lab. "You were supposed to kill Superman. Now the city sympathizes with him," Lex raged.

"What does it matter to you?" Metallo asked

"Aside from destroying half of Metropolis, he has become a false idol. The power should belong with the people, not one man," Lex told him.

"You mean the power should belong with you," Metallo replied. He quickly turned on the doctors and engineers killing them while Lex watched horrified.

"I built you," Lex said to him.

Metallo advanced on Lex to strangle him to death when he was suddenly kicked by Batman. Lex backed away and ran as the two fought. Batman and Metallo struck at each other forcing Batman to withdraw. Lex entered the elevator and closed the doors forcing Batman to take the stairs. Metallo raced up the stairs with inhuman speed. Batman aimed his projectile gun to the top floor and shot his way up to the top.

Lex exited the elevator only to find Batman in front of him. "He's coming," he told Lex.

Lex turned around saw the floor of the elevator tear apart as Metallo came out. He then used his bare fists to keep the doors open. "What is your plan now?" Lex demanded.

"Hold on," Batman said shooting a long rope to another building. Batman then threw darts blasting out the windows. Metallo rushed the two but they exited the building. Metallo dismissed the broken elevator and went down the halls for the second elevator. He was suddenly confronted by Batman with an armored suit. His face was covered with a shield and his eyes covered with goggles.

"I thought you had already left," Metallo smirked.

The two engaged ripping apart the office floor. Batman punched Metallo across the room damaging Metallo's body. Metallo was able to get a few strikes himself but Batman was over powering him. Unable to win, Metallo threw himself through the glass. Batman looked down as Metallo landed on the pavement.

"Are you alright?" a driver asked as he fell.

"Perfect," Metallo said throwing the driver aside.

Metallo sped off down the highway. The Batmobile followed closely behind.

Batman released Lex Luther on the next skyscraper. "Thanks for the help," he said dryly.

"You're not free to go," Batman told him.

"You going to arrest me?" Lex asked mockingly.

"No," Batman said grabbing Lex and putting rope around him. "I'll be watching from now on," Batman said and then threw Lex off the roof. Lex screamed in fear as he fell down but then hung from the top of the building.

The Batmobile raced through cars to keep track of the vehicle Metallo had stolen. As traffic intensified, the Batmobile lost him. "I lost him," Batman said.

"Copy, I have him," Batman said in the Batcopter overhead.

Using sonar technology, Batman could clearly see Metallo's vehicle. The Batcopter overcame the car and blasted it with machine gun fire. The front tires, engine, and windows were blasted out. Metallo got out of ruined vehicle with bullet holes in his fake skin. Police car sirens could be heard in the distance as Metallo limped towards an open park. Suddenly Batman fell from the sky next to Metallo.

"How can you be everywhere at once?" he demanded.

"You didn't think I would show my true face in front of your scanners," a second Batman walked up to Metallo.

Metallo scanned Batman's face and found nothing in registry. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Give up," the armored Batman ordered.

Metallo glared at the armored Batman and swung at him. Batman caught him at the wrist and broke it. With his other hand he tore through Metallo's chest finding the radioactive Kryptonite. Tearing it out, Metallo fell to his knees.

"So, everyone knows who you are," Superman said in the Batsuit. His eyes turned red and blasted Metallo with heat vision. His clothes and skin burned off revealing a completely artificial skeleton.

"Tell us about your collaborations with Lex Luther," Batman ordered.

"If I tell you will you fix me?" Metallo pleaded.

"We will do what we can," Superman agreed.

Suddenly Metallo's eyes went dark and his body fell to the ground lifeless. The two looked over Metallo. Meanwhile, Lex held a device in his hand. "If at first you don't succeed."

* * *

General Swanwick approached Commander Hal Jordan. "Sir," Jordan immediately stood up.

"At ease. You are the best pilot we have. You encountered the alien and were able to outmaneuver her," Gen. Swanwick said.

"I was," Jordan agreed.

"The time may come when your country asks you to deliver the package to Moscow. Can you do it?" Gen. Swanwick asked.

"I will follow my orders to the best of my ability Sir," Jordan replied.

"I hope that day never comes. We are Defcon 2. Suit up," Gen. Swanwick ordered.

General Swanwick and Major Farris entered the control room where a potential strike would be managed.

"Could there be nuclear war?" an enlisted woman asked the General fearfully.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Gen. Swanwick answered.

Suddenly Gen. Swanwick fell to the ground. The guards in the room were hit with red energy to the chest killing them. Farris aimed at each person in the room blasting them with red energy. Once everyone was dead, she went to a computer console to input the code.

After inputting the code, she realized Gen. Swanwick was still alive. "Your world is coming to an end General," she told him.

"You released the alien," Gen. Swanwick realized. "Why?"

"There will be endless war and from the ashes men will serve us," she said.

"Many women will die," Gen. Swanwick pointed out.

"Their sacrifice will not be in vain," Farris said.

Hal Jordan received the code in his fighter. "Dear God," he said out loud. He powered up the jet for takeoff. As soon as Jordan's jet took off, Farris contacted Moscow.

* * *

Russian high command was alerted of Hal Jordan's bomber. "Mutually assured destruction has failed. Begin launch sequence for our nearest submarine to target Metropolis," a Russian General ordered. The President nodded his approval.

Jordan's stealth bomber arrived in Russian airspace within a few hours. He put his finger on the trigger ready to fire. He hesitated wondering if it was the right thing to do. Suddenly his bomber was hit with red laser fire. Jordan fired on instinct letting the missile go. Kara tore into the bomber and took hold of Jordan.

Kara turned to see the missile headed towards Moscow. "I should kill you," she said as her eyes glowed red.

"Don't miss," Jordan taunted her.

Kara released him and shot towards the missile. Jordan deployed his parachute and found himself in the middle of Russian territory. Kara raced after the missile and eventually caught up to it a few miles away from Moscow. Kara's face was hit with the fires of rocket as she held it up. She directed it up towards the sky and then she tossed it into space. With her eyes she blasted it with heat vision destroying it.

* * *

In the Atlantic and Pacific two Russian submarines fired off nuclear weapons. "The missiles have been launched," Superman said now in his usual suit. "I can't reach both of them," he admitted.

"Go for the one farthest," Batman suggested. "We'll take care of the other one."

Superman nodded wearily and shot up into the sky. The missile headed towards Metropolis was spotted by the Batwing's sensors. Batman followed the missile and raced after it. Superman sped across the country and intercepted the missile headed towards Los Angeles. He grabbed the missile and sent it off into space. He then sped back to Metropolis.

Batman got a lock on the missile but was suddenly hit with a red flash. The Batwing quickly lost altitude and crashed into the Atlantic. "We were unable to intercept the missile," the ear piece told Superman.

Superman tensed up as he quickened his speed. Once he reached Metropolis he found the missile coming right for it. Before he could reach it a red flash tore into him. Superman backed off to see a glowing red figure.

* * *

"According to the Americans they did not authorize the nuclear strike on Moscow," a Russian General said.

"They are lying," another hissed.

"Stop all strikes," the President ordered.

"Mr. President. We cannot stop the strike headed towards Metropolis."

* * *

Within the red orb was a woman in a red uniform that covered her like armor. She struck at Superman with intense flashes of red light. Superman tried to get close to her but was getting hit continuously. Farris struck at Superman directly burning him through his suit and her punches had an impact. Superman tried to take hold of her but the air around her burned him. Farris took her hand to Superman's throat burning him and preventing him from breathing. All the while the missile headed towards Metropolis was getting closer.

"Please help. Anyone," Superman said desperately.

"There is no hope for mankind," Farris said as the two of them glowed red.

Suddenly Farris was hit sending her into the ocean. "Take out the missile," Kara said to Superman.

Superman nodded gratefully and took off. "No!" Farris screamed going after him.

Kara punched Farris to the face stunning her and then blasting her with heat vision. The beam was simply absorbed into the aura around Farris. "We're on the same side sister. I freed you from those men," Farris said angrily.

Kara noticed the red glowing ring on Farris' hand. "You're being controlled. Take off the ring."

Farris laughed as the red aura became more intense. "I will kill you if you try to stop me," she said.

Superman reached the missile and held it as he took it into space. High into the atmosphere, the missile exploded hitting Superman with full force. Down at the city level, Farris and Kara looked up at the sky. "I will have to do it myself," Farris said taking off towards the city.

Kara followed her into the city but already Farris unleashed red beams of energy into the skyscrapers. The people of Metropolis were in mass panic as debris and smoke filled the streets. Kara swung at Farris punching her into a building.

* * *

Lex calmly went back to his office with a security escort. "Ready the weapon," he said into his cell phone. A team of Lex Corp. personal prepared a canon on top of one of the skyscrapers. The bullet was a 50 caliber round with a radioactive Kryptonite tip.

Metropolis streets exploded in fire as a laughing Farris sent energy beams into the cars. Kara went through the smoke and fire to get Farris finally grabbing a hold of her in the middle of an intersection. The two wrestled for control with their arms. Kara felt her body burn as she touched Farris and then let go. Farris pulled out a small radioactive Kryptonite sample from her uniform. Kara fell to her knees as the sample weakened her.

Darts were suddenly thrown at Farris, but they disintegrated before reaching her. Batman with his Batmobile nearby walked towards her. Kara eyed Batman suspiciously from their last duel. "There's nothing you can do human," Farris said to him.

Batman threw gas balls in front of Farris creating smoke around her. Farris's aura threw the gas inside but the damage had been done. Immediately Batman looked distorted and the city around her appeared frightening. She was having an anxiety attack as Batman got closer. Batman aimed and fired a freeze gun that covered her completely in ice. Farris' body glowed within the ice and immediately the ice started to melt.

"I need some help here," Batman said to Kara.

She nodded and breathed ice wind onto Farris. The two continued to fire on Farris freezing her in place for as long as they could. Farris suddenly broke free blasting the ice off her. "I have as much power as a star. I will destroy this city myself," she said going up into the air.

* * *

A weakened Superman fell down from the sky towards Metropolis. Lex's canon targeted Superman as he was falling. Just as they were about to fire an explosion destroyed the canon and knocked Lex's men to the ground.

Flashes of light from the air hit Farris sending her back to the ground in a crater. Batman and Kara rushed Farris as she landed. Kara put Farris in a headlock to break her neck. "Wait," Batman said as he took Farris' hand. He grabbed the ring and took it off her hand. Immediately Farris lost all of her power and collapsed onto the ground.

The wind picked up around Batman as a glowing white light suddenly appeared in the streets. Figures dressed in white emerged and walked towards Batman. They wore white cloaks and reflective body armor. Their leader was an older woman with long white hair with several others in her company. The youngest appeared to be a young woman with jet black hair.

"Give the ring to us," the leader said.

"Why should I?" Batman demanded.

"You cannot destroy it on your own. It must be safeguarded from those who would use its power," she said.

Batman reluctantly handed it over. The young woman with black hair walked over to Kara and placed a golden rope around her wrist. "Were you manipulated to attack the ships?"

"Yes, the Kryptonite was tainted by her."

"Very well. I believe we will cross paths again," the leader said to the two of them. The women departed into a white light and disappeared.

* * *

Police circled around a crater where Superman had fallen. Lois was on the scene as Superman slowly got back to his feet. "How are you feeling?" Lois asked concerned.

"I've been better," Superman grimaced.

The cops suddenly turned to their guns on Kara as she walked up to them. Superman and Lois gave looks of concern as she came closer not knowing her intentions. Kara ignored the cops and went up to Superman.

"Kal-el, you destroyed my ship and sent the only remaining members of our kind into the Phantom Zone. You killed our general," she accused.

Superman said nothing fearing the worst from her. "I will tell the Russians that you are not America's new weapon. I will tell them you're a man," Kara said.

"Thank you," Superman said appreciatively.

Kara eyed Lois and then smirked. Looking up into the sky she shot off.

* * *

Back at the Batcave, Batman drove up and parked on the pad. Batman got out of the vehicle and then took off his mask revealing Bruce Wayne. "You all did very well," Bruce smiled as he walked up to the group. Bruce shook hands with Dick, Jason, and Tim all of which were in a Batman costume. "Can we use our older suits now?" Jason asked.

"Yes, you may," Bruce said.

"Dinner is ready," Alfred announced.

"Go on ahead," Bruce said to the three.

As the three left, Bruce stayed with Alfred. "There are things in this universe that are beyond me," Bruce said.

"I never thought you could solve the world's problems with your strength alone Sir. Your most valuable asset you share with your father is your mind," Alfred said.

Bruce nodded comforted. "I wish I could have been with all of you," Alfred said.

"Maybe next time," Bruce smiled as the two went inside.

* * *

Hal Jordan walked miles through the Russian wilderness with his flight suit still on. He stopped as he saw a woman waiting for him over a hill. She was dressed in a white parka with a pistol on her side. Hal's spirits sank as he realized she was some sort of Russian agent.

"Commander Hal Jordan I presume," she said to him in English.

"That's right and that's all I'm saying," Jordan told her.

"Do you think you can walk to the border?" Kara asked.

"I have to try," Hal said. His knees were in pain from walking.

"Don't tell anyone about this. I'll drop you off at the border," Kara offered.

"Where's your plane?" Hal asked looking around.

Kara smirked. "I've never needed one."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I had some fun with this one but I have no expectation that they will go in this direction. Major Farris is Captain Farris from Man of Steel that mentioned she found Superman to be kind of hot. She is known to be Star Sapphire and I just found red to be a more lethal color for the character. Dick, Jason, and Todd are all robin characters but I made them Batman to confuse the X-Ray Kryptonians and Metallo. Thanks for any reviews.


End file.
